


A Brief Treatise on Tea

by Chrysanthos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Shinguuji Korekiyo muses on tea as he and Saihara Shuichi enjoy their afternoon.





	A Brief Treatise on Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ophanem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/gifts).



Korekiyo was fascinated by the concept of the tea party. Afternoon teatime was very infused into the English culture, and the tea party soon sprung up around that. However, it was influenced by the Indian tea culture, and had a corresponding counterpart in its Chinese neighbors from at least the eighth century, if not before.

 

"Ah, Shinguuji-kun?" Saihara asked, pulling Korekiyo out of his reverie. Now was not the time for marveling at the origin of teaism - he had a guest.

 

"Ah, Saihara-kun," Korekiyo replied, smiling under his tea mask, "Merely reflecting on the origins of the Chinese tea ceremony, which has predated our Japanese tea ceremony by at least an entire century - which, make no mistake, is likely due to the fact that our ceremony was introduced from our Chinese forebears. Similarly, this European-style tea party we are engaged in is influenced ultimately by the Indian tea culture, which was introduced during British colonization of India during the Victorian era." Korekiyo stopped, and picked up a canape. "Of course, you don't wish to hear me blather on about such things during this gathering, I'm sure."

 

"Oh, no!" Saihara immediately protested, to Korekiyo's surprise. "I love hearing you talk about your studies. It's simply fascinating to hear about the cultural origins and impacts of things I've taken for granted. Is there anything else about... What was it? "Teaism"?... That you want to talk about?"

 

Korekiyo knew enough about tea culture to rival entire libraries, of course, and he was bursting at the chance to tell Saihara of every single one of them, of how the Chinese ban on exports harmed the American tea culture, of how tea was seen as important in the first step towards understanding satori, of how it was often discussed that tea and soma were one in the same - but this was not the time for such things.

 

"Nothing that I cannot talk about later," Korekiyo simply replied, taking a bite out of the canape he had taken. "My, Toujou-san truly is a master at h'ors deurvres - we must thank her later for catering our date."

 

"D-Date?!" Saihara immediately lit up, and Korekiyo wanted to chuckle - the detective was very easy to rile up in the cutest of ways. "Sh-Shinguuji-kun, this- I mean, I- I called you here to-"

 

"Kekekekekeke..." Korekiyo chuckled. "Saihara-kun, it's quite obviously a date. I don't see you taking afternoon tea with Momota-san, Akamatsu-chan, or Ouma-san. Rather, you seem to be more of a coffee person, with cream and sugar. Not only that, but you had Toujou-san go out of her way to prepare us this lavish spread of tea snacks."

 

"Toujou-san jumped at the chance to serve us these, though..."

 

"Hm, yes, that does seem like her..." Korekiyo smiled. "Nonetheless, this is a date, Saihara-kun. And, if we are to date in the future..." Korekiyo leaned across the table and delicately took Saihara's hand in his. "You should probably call me Korekiyo, rather than Shinguuji."

 

Saihara sat there, staring at him, mouth agape, before he closed his mouth and swallowed. "Yes, K-Korekiyo-kun," He replied, "Erm... Could you then call me Shuichi, then?"

 

Korekiyo outright grinned. "Nothing would please me more, Shuichi-kun."


End file.
